During the battery manufacturing process, the cell core and circuit board have to be protected within a cover that is capable of securing the cell core and protecting the electronic functions of the circuit board. The cover may include an upper shell and a lower shell that can be welded together to produce a compartment for housing the cell core and circuit board. However, most of these methods are more concerned about the process of joining the two shells and fail to take into account potential exposures to water and moisture. Furthermore, to reduce cost and increase efficiency, the welding of the upper and lower shells may not be continuous. As such, poor coupling between the shells may lead to water seepage causing shorts and possible explosion of the battery.